Grim Reaper (Eclipse)
by Daun Momiji
Summary: ketika hitam dan putih, cahaya dan kegelapan, kehidupan dan kematian berusaha untuk bersama. Wahai Michael, kenapa engkau begitu pongah? Sasuke x Sakura. SasuSaku flashfiction. RnR please


**Grim Reaper (Eclipse)**

 **Seperti bulan dan matahari yang memiliki takdir berbeda**

 **Akan dipertemukan meski hanya sementara**

 **0~0~0~0**

"Ia memiliki sayap hitam yang terlihat rapuh. Membimbing jiwa-jiwa yang kebingungan pada kematian. Ia memiliki mata yang cantik, sewarna langit malam. Rambutnya sehitam arang, begitu lembut, meski terkadang, tertutup jubah hitamnya"

"Apa dia membawa sabit?" seorang gadis kecil bertanya, membuat perempuan usia akhir 20-an yang berkisah tersenyum.

"Tidak. Dia tidak membawa sabit. Dia hanya membawa dua utas tali berwarna hitam dan putih yang akan ia ikatkan sesuai perbuatan pemilik jiwa. Dia tidak mengerikan, Sarada. Dia sangat tampan."

"Apa nee-chan pernah bertemu dengannya? Kenapa begitu yakin?"

perempuan itu hanya tersenyum, lantas menutup buku dongeng yang telah usang.

"Saatnya untuk tidur, Sarada."

 **0~0~0**

 **GRIM REAPER (Eclipse)**

 **By**

 **Ryuuza Nakazawa**

 **0~0~0**

 **Seoul, 07 Maret 2016**

"kau yakin akan pergi,Sakura?"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, sebelum melanjutkannya kembali. Ia mendengar pertanyaan itu, dan ia tahu itu untuknya. Tapi ia enggan untuk peduli. Rasa kecewa telah menutup pintu hatinya. Begitu menyesakkan.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Maaf."

Langkah gadis itu terhenti.

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu ikut campur urusanku, Michael" Sakura mendesis. Ia muak untuk terus mendengar suara itu.

"Itu memang peraturannya, Sakura. Kau tidak boleh menyimpan perasaan itu"

"Kenapa?!" Gadis itu berteriak frustasi pada akhirnya. Tidak peduli meskipun dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang di bandara.

"kenapa?!"

"karena kau adalah malaikat kehidupan, dan dia malaikat kematian. Kau adalah cahaya, dan dia kegelapan"

Sakura terduduk, dan menangis terisak.

"Tapi kau tidak harus membuatnya melupakanku, Michael."

 **0~0~0**

 **mereka adalah dua hal yang berbeda**

 **kehidupan dan kematian**

 **Cahaya dan kegelapan**

 **Michael menghukum keduanya terpisah bahkan tanpa ingatan**

 **0~0~0**

"jiwa yang menyedihkan" sayap hitam itu mengepak beberapa kali, hingga si pemilik memijakkan kaki di atas lantai bandara. Sosok berjubah hitam itu menatap remeh pada pria paruh baya yang ketakutan melihatnya.

"pendosa yang memakan uang rakyat. Ikut aku ke tempat peradilanmu" ia ulurkan seutas tali hitam pada pria itu, yang langsung membelit tak mengenal ampun. Ia lantas berjalan, menyeret pria yang terikat, meninggalkan orang-orang yang mengerumuni satu tubuh yang terbaring tak bernyawa, mengabaikan seorang gadis yang tersenyum pedih melihatnya.

"aku menemukanmu, Sasuke-kun."

 **0~0~0**

 **mereka menunggu waktu berlalu**

 **hingga dimana cahaya dan kegelapan menyatu**

 **0~0~0**

"hey, grim reaper!" sosok yang sedang menggiring jiwa itu menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap aneh pada gadis yang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"ya, aku memanggilmu, Sasuke-kun."

"kau melihatku"

"tentu saja"

dan langit mulai menggelap.

 **0~0~0**

"gerhana matahari total"

Sasuke menatap langit dimana matahari mulai tertutupi bulan. Sedikit demi sedikit.

"seperti bulan dan matahari yang memiliki takdir berbeda akan dipertemukan meski sementara. Kurasa 300 tahun menunggumu tidak sesuai dengan ini kan, Sasuke-kun?"

dan tiba-tiba saja tubuh gadis itu di selimuti cahaya.

"aku sangat merindukanmu, kau tahu? Michael menghukum kita dengan sangat kejam"

Sasukehanya diam. Tidak mengerti dengan ucapan gadis itu.

"aku mencarimu selama 300 tahun, ternyata kau ada disini."

Bulan mulai bergeser, membiarkan matahari membuat celah untuk sinarnya. Dan tubuh gadis itu memudar.

Sakura menyeret langkahnya, untuk memeluk laki-laki yang ditentang semesta untuk dimilikinya.

"jika bisa_"

matahari semakin bersinar.

"aku ingin kita terlahir kembali sebagai manusia, Sasuke-kun. Dan tidak ada aturan bodoh yang berakhir menyedihkan seperti ini"

dan matahari kembali bersinar terang, mengakhiri kegelapan yang sempat berkuasa.

Pelukan itu menghilang. Samar, Sasuke dapat melihat sepasang sayap putih mengepak ke angkasa. Ia tertawa, namun matanya sendu.

"Sakura. " setetes airmatanya jatuh.

Ia berbalik, kembali menyeret jiwa yang meronta terikat tali hitam.

"aku pun ingin terbebas dari belenggu ini."

aku pun ingin berhenti, mendengar jeritan jiwa para manusia. Aku pun ingin berhenti melihat tatapan ketakutan orang-orang.

Bisakah kita?

Tak jauh dari sana, Michael menutup matanya.

"maaf"

 **0~0~0**

"jadi, bagaimana dengan keduanya? Apa tetap berpisah?" Sarada bertanya penuh rasa penasaran. Dongeng yang beberapa malam ini diceritakan kakaknya sangat seru.

"tidak ada yang tahu. Bukan begitu,Sasuke-kun?" perempuan itu bertanya pada anak laki-laki yang memunggungi mereka di tempat tidur tingkat seberang.

"kau yang paling tahu, Sakura"

"yak! Panggil aku kakak bocah!" Sakura berseru keras, namun hanya dijawab gumaman.

"nee-chan, ini kisah yang sangat indah"

"bukan" Sasuke menyanggah.

"itu menyedihkan" ia menatap Sakura dengan mata berkilat tajam- namun juga menyimpan luka dan harapan.

"sangat menyedihkan"

Sakura beranjak pergi dari kamar itu, meninggalkan 2 adiknya yang baru berusia 7 tahun hanya untuk menangis seorang diri.

. . . . . . . . FIN. .

Ada yang ngerti maksudnya?

Haha. Fic ini aku buat tahun lalu waktu gerhana bulan. Hehe :D

Maaf kalau gaje ya.

See you


End file.
